


I Will Wait For You

by Atrop0s



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: How Do I Tag, this is just sad i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:57:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atrop0s/pseuds/Atrop0s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec's last moments with those he loves the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Wait For You

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything since high school, and of all the things to write about it ended up being this and I regret typing it. I would say enjoy, but that's unlikely. Please let me know if there's any mistakes.

Magnus was sitting in an armchair, upholstered in red and black checkered velvet, his legs dangling over the arm. Absentmindedly he flipped the pages of the book he was reading, not giving it his full attention. He clicked his fingers and blue and pink flames lit up in the fireplace before him. It was just after eleven at night, and Alec would be home in the next hour or so and he wanted the room to be warm for when he returned from the hunt. Rafael and Max had tried staying up, but eventually their lids had drooped and Magnus had carried them to bed, kissing them on the forehead before returning to the armchair. Magnus looked into a mirror on the wall next to him, and smiled. He had been glamouring himself since Alec had turned 21. Only subtly changing his appearance, having more stubble grow, making his cheeks less rounded. One day he decided to try grey hair, and when he'd walked out of the bathroom Alec had just laughed and kissed him, saying that he's not that old yet.

Magnus was pulled from his thoughts as he heard the front door open downstairs and footsteps in the foyer. He leaped up from his chair, rushing to open the door, eager to see his boyfriend. He opened the door, his mouth opening to say something witty when he stopped short. Jace was holding Alec up on one side, and Isabelle on the other. Clary trailed behind them holding all their weapons. ''Magnus, move!'' Jace's voice was tense, and Magnus moved aside as Jace shoved past. Jace and Isabelle lay Alec on the old fashioned paisley sofa that they had acquired from Egypt last year when they were celebrating their anniversary. Blood was already seeping through the fabric and dripping onto the floorboards. ''Magnus!'' Jace's tone had grown more panicked as he stood over Alec's body, staring at Magnus who was still by the door.

Magnus rushed over and knelt down next to Alec, who was gasping for air, his eyes tightly shut. He assessed his wounds, terror rising inside him. He had been clawed open, large, deep gashes running from his chest to hips. Magnus cupped Alec's face firmly, and after a moment Alec opened his eyes to look at Magnus, ''I'm going to fix you okay? I promise.'' Alec took a shaky breath, closed his eyes again, and nodded. ''Give me some space.'' He told the others, and they each scattered to opposite sides of the room. Magnus clicked his fingers, and blue sparks flew from his palm as he raised them over Alec's wounds and began to heal him.

He thought about the first time he had seen Alec, all those years ago. His smile lighting up the dim room that they stood in, his eyes only looking directly into Magnus', deep down into his soul. The image was burned so clearly into his mind, he was sure he would never forget it. He thought about the time they had decided to go on a family vacation to Australia, and just as they were about to leave, Isabelle, Simon, Jace and Clary had turned up on their doorstep with packed bags at their feet. At Magnus' confused look, Isabelle had simply said, ''Alec told us it was a family trip.'' And Magnus hadn't been mad, quite the opposite in fact. Never in his life did he imagine that he would have so many people that he could call family. He remembered the first real fight he'd had with Alec, and how half an hour later they had forgotten what the argument was about as they lay kissing and laughing in bed. He remembered the look on Alec's face when Max had devoured his 6th birthday cake, it was so full of love and contentment. That was one of the many times Magnus had wondered how he'd come to be so blessed. Magnus poured everything he had, using up the last of his magic as the wounds finished knitting themselves back together.

Alec opened his eyes and smiled at Magnus. It was a smile reserved specially for him. A knowing smile. One that told Magnus that Alec understood, and accepted. Magnus leaned back against the coffee table and looked at the ceiling, unable to speak. Unable to process.

Jace moved over to Magnus and crouched down. ''He's going to be okay? You healed his wounds?''

All Magnus could do was slowly shake his head.

''But- but they're healed. Look-'' Jace ran his hands over Alec's chest frantically before turning back to Magnus.

Somehow Magnus managed to find his voice, ''I couldn't heal all his internal wounds.''

Reality set in among the others. Isabelle gasped and rushed to her brothers side, sitting on the edge of the sofa and taking Alec's hand, who in return squeezed it. Tears were welling up in her eyes and her shoulders were shaking. She was desperately trying to stay strong. She looked up at Magnus, who turned away, he couldn't bare to look at how utterly broken she was. ''There must be something you can do. Magnus, please.'' Her voice shook, and when Magnus didn't reply, her tears began to fall. Jace was gripping Alec's shoulder, and the look they shared was completely full of love for one another. ''I can't-'' Jace swallowed hard. ''I can't lose you.'' The words were barely above a whisper, spoken only to his _parabatai_. Alec reached out his free hand and grasped Jace's neck. ''You will never truly lose me.'' He pulled his hand away from Isabelle and rested it on his hip, over his parabatai rune. ''I will always be here, in our bond, in your heart, and in your memories.'' Alec coughed, blood splattering on his chin which Isabelle wiped away with the sleeve of her shirt.

Magnus stood up, giving the three time to be alone. He went to stand by Clary, who still stood frozen in the corner of the room. Clary knew what Jace was going through, for she had gone through it only two years ago. She and Isabelle had been cornered by a demon in the underground sewers, and Simon had taken it upon himself to distract the demon long enough for the girls to escape. Magnus, Jace and Alec had been waiting above ground for them, and Clary had crawled out grasping at her throat and chest, unable to breathe. Magnus would never forget how she had screamed and sobbed in Jace's arms. Or how Alec had held his sister, gently stroking her hair as she cried into his shoulder. Unable to look at them, Magnus had gone down into the sewers to retrieve Simon, bringing him back to his loved ones.

Magnus turned towards Clary, and rested a hand on her shoulder. They looked into each other eyes, Magnus desperately trying to convey what he couldn't say. Clary nodded, understanding. She would look after Jace the way he had looked after her.

Isabelle kissed her brother on the forehead, before moving to stand in the kitchen, leaving the two _parabatai_ alone. They were clutching hands, and Jace had his head on Alec's chest. Magnus could hear whispering, and soft laughter from Jace. Alec must have been telling him a story from the past. The two were quiet for a few minutes, and then Jace stood up, letting go of Alec's hand. He turned to look at Magnus, and then at Clary before walking away to a spare bedroom. Clary immediately followed him.

''Papa?'' A small voice came from behind him, and Magnus swung around to see Max and Rafael peering from behind the living room door. Magnus scooped up Max in his arms, and took Rafe's hand, leading them towards their father. Alec and Magnus had spoken to their sons about how Magnus and Max were immortal, and how they will live on much longer than Alec and Rafael would. It had been an extremely painful conversation, but eventually they had come to accept this fate, just as Alec had. But Magnus never thought this would happen to them for a long time. Magnus set Max down on the edge of the sofa, and Rafe knelt on the floor. Alec reached out a hand to stroke Max's blue cheek, as he took hold of Rafe's hand with his other.

''It's Daddy's time.'' He said sadly. Tears were falling down Max's cheeks, which Alec wiped away with his thumb, smiling fondly at his sons. Rafael had his head down over their clasped hands. ''I need you both to look after your Papa for me.'' He made a come hither motion and they leaned in closer to Alec so Magnus couldn't hear them. ''Who knows how he'll decorate this place without me to restrain him.'' Max started giggling, and Magnus could see a smile on Rafael's lips. Alec patted the couch and Max lay gently on Alec's thigh, looking up at his dad with tears still shining in his eyes, while Rafael curled into the crook of his arm. Magnus couldn't hear what Alec was whispering to them, and in the back of his mind he thought that perhaps he didn't want to know. Alec started coughing, and leaned his head back against the arm of the sofa. The two boys shot off the sofa, staring down at their father with frightened looks on their tiny faces. Isabelle suddenly appeared next to them, holding out her hands, which Max and Rafe took. With one last look at their father, the boys allowed their Aunt to take them away.

Alec grunted as he turned on his side, making room for Magnus to lie down beside him. Magnus lay facing Alec, and they looked at each other, neither of them saying anything. For once, Magnus was speechless. Alec reached out and touched Magnus' face, trailing lines along the curve of his jaw and down his neck, across his chest until finally settling his hand on his waist. ''You look much younger, like when we first met.'' Magnus' eyes widened, and Alec laughed tenderly. Magnus had completely forgotten that his glamour had dropped. He was about to change back when Alec closed his hands over his. ''Don't.'' Magnus pressed kisses to his boyfriends jaw, then his cheeks, the lids of his eyes, and finally a soft kiss on his lips. Alec sighed as he raised his hand to run a thumb under Magnus' eye, along his cheekbone, before pulling his head to his chest. Alec kissed Magnus' hair and whispered, ''Wherever I go after this life, I will wait for you.'' There was nothing else that needed to be said, no words that would ever convey how much they loved one another. Magnus clutched Alec's shirt as his silent tears stained it, and Alec ran his fingers over Magnus' back, drawing patterns that made Magnus shudder in his arms. They lay like that, so close they were almost merged into one person. The flames dimmed in the fireplace and eventually went out as the sun began to rise, and Alec's fingers stopped moving.

**Author's Note:**

> atropo5 on tumblr!


End file.
